Patch 5.3.0
Patch 5.3.0 build 16758 appeared on the PTR on March 25, 2013. Sapperwix|date=25-Mar-2013 11:32 AM PDT|bluequote=Greetings all! The PTR realms are currently down for maintenance. I'll be updating this thread with time estimates and information as I receive it. Initial estimate is for 5-7 hours of downtime from this post.}} Sapperwix|date=25-Mar-2013 6:00 PM PDT}} It was a large update at around 1.5 GB. Official PTR patch notes :Updated March 22, 2013 General * Please note: During the 5.3 PTR, not all the content listed may not be available for testing or may only be available during a limited testing window. Keep an eye on our PTR Discussion forum for details. * New Battleground: Deepwind Gorge ** In the new Battleground situated in the Valley of the Four Winds, the Alliance and Horde continue their war for Pandaria’s precious resources. While the two factions battle for control over mines, they must also protect their own resources from being stolen and turned against them! * New Arena: Shado-Pan ** Gladiator hopefuls have a new location to test their mettle amidst the Kun-Lai mountain tops, in the training grounds of the powerful Shado-Pan. Players must make use of the looming tiger statues and fenced platforms to gain an advantage that will bring victory and glory! * New Scenario: Battle on the High Seas ** Help your faction fend off enemy forces in the midst of a battle for naval supremacy on the High Seas. * New Scenario: Blood in the Snow ** An agent of Zandalar has infiltrated Dun Morogh and rallied the Frostmane trolls. At Varian’s request, Moira will lead her personal guard against them once the king’s champions have stopped the magical storm protecting Shimmer Ridge. * New Scenario: Dark Heart of Pandaria ** Goblin engineers have been excavating in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms to find a mysterious artifact, but all they've found is trouble; you have been personally called upon by the Warchief to aid them in their hour of need. * New Scenario: The Secrets of Emberdeep ** Infiltrate the Emberdeep Caverns and assist the Gob Squad in investigating a recent disappearance in Durotar. * Heroic Scenarios ** A heroic difficulty for Scenarios have been added and are designed to provide challenging content for small groups of well-seasoned adventurers. Completing a Heroic Scenario awards Valor points, and a chance to obtain Raid Finder quality items. Classes Death Knight * More information coming soon. Druid * General ** Mark of the Wild had its mana cost reduced to 5%, down from 10%. ** Symbiosis: Intimidating Roar had its cooldown increased to 90 seconds, up from 60 seconds. Hunter * More information coming soon. Mage * General ** Arcane Brilliance had its mana cost reduced to 1%, down from 4%. ** Dalaran Brilliance had its mana cost reduced to 1%, down from 4%. Monk * General ** Spear Hand Strike now locks a spell school out for 4 seconds, down from 5 seconds. * Windwalker ** Legacy of the Emperor had its energy cost reduced to 1%, down from 6%. ** Legacy of the White Tiger had its energy cost reduced to 1%, down from 6%. Paladin * General ** Blessing of Kings had its mana cost reduced to 5%, down from 22.3%. ** Blessing of Might had its mana cost reduced to 5%, down from 22.3%. Priest * General ** Power Word: Fortitude had its mana cost reduced to 1%, down from 4.4%. Rogue * More information coming soon. Shaman * More information coming soon. Warlock * General ** Dark Intent had its mana cost reduced to 1%, down from 4%. Warrior * Talents ** Vigilance now resets the cooldown on Taunt in addition to its current effects. Quests * More information coming soon. Creatures * Oondasta ** Shiny Pile of Refuse now has a chance to contain a Primal Egg, and a number of Dinosaur Bones. ** Spitfire Beam no longer increases in damage with each jump, deals a flat 200,000 damage(up from 150,000 damage), and jumps to 99 targets (up from 20 targets). Pet Battles * Dueling for Pet Battles are now available in all dungeons and raids. Enjoy! Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios ;Loot Specialization * Players can now choose to receive loot for a specialization that's different from their current class role. This feature could be accessed by right-clicking on the character portrait and selecting the option from the drop-down list. Loot specialization is available for bonus rolls, Raid Finder, and Pandarian quest rewards. ;Raids * Bonus Roll ** Protection for bad luck streaks have been added to bonus rolls. Each bonus roll that does not provide loot has a progressively better chance to award loot to the player. * Serpentshrine Cavern ** For the Fathom-Lord Karathress encounter, Cataclysmic Bolt now deals 10% of the target's maximum health plus 500 damage, down from 50% of target's maximum health, the stun effect is now a Stun mechanic, and can target any player instead of only characters with mana. ** Lady Vashj *** Coilfang Strider's Panic ability now activates every 4 seconds, up from every 2 seconds. *** Shock Blast's stun effect is now a Stun mechanic. *** Tainted Elementals now despawn after 20 seconds, up from 15 seconds. * Tempest Keep ** For the High Astromancer Solarian encounter, Nether Scryer's Domination spell now has a 2 second cast time, up from instant cast, and can be silenced. ** For the Void Reaver encounter, the radius for Arcane Orb has been reduced to 15 yards, down from 20 yards. * Throne of Thunder ** Amani’shi Beast Shaman no longer casts Chain Lightning while mounted on Amani Warbears. PvP * Additional information and explanation for the reasoning behind PvP changes will be available very soon. * All characters now have a base Resilience of 65%. * Resilience has been removed from most PvP gear. * PvP Power will remain on PvP gear. * Season 13 Tyrannical gear had their item levels increased to ilevel 496, up from ilevel 493. * Season 13 Tyrannical Elite gear had their item levels decreased to ilevel 496, down from ilevel 512. * Battlegrounds, Rated Battlegrounds, and Arenas now have an ilevel cap. All gear will be scaled down to ilevel 496. Battlegrounds * More information coming soon. Professions * Herbalists of low skill can now pick herbs in Pandaria for a small amount of usable material. The yield an herbalist will be able to harvest from each node is determined by skill level. * Miners of low skill can now mine mineral deposits in Pandaria for a small amount of usable material. The yield a miner will be able to harvest from each node is determined by skill level. Items * The Voidbinders are back in capital cities and shrines. ** PvE Item Upgrades *** Items upgradable by Valor now require 250 Valor to upgrade per 4 item levels, for a total of 500 Valor for 8 item levels per item. This is retroactive to all items that use Valor. *** Items upgradable by Justice now require 750 Justice to upgrade per 8 item levels, for a total of 750 Justice for 8 item levels per item. This is retroactive to all items that use Justice. ** PvP Item Upgrades *** Malevolent Gladiator’s Conquest (Season 12) items that have upgrades available are still upgradable at their original costs. *** Dreadful Gladiator’s Honor (Season 12) items that have upgrades available are still upgradable at their original costs. *** No other PvP items are upgradable. * Unclaimed Black Market Containers are now available on the Black Market Auction House. What's inside? It's a mystery! When opened, the container has a chance to contain any item that can be available on the BMAH. * Courageous Primal Diamond had its clearcasting effect renamed to “Lucidity” to differentiate it from other spells with that name. UI * More information coming soon. Bug Fixes * More information coming soon. Other stuff This patch will focus on how the events in Pandaria have changed the factions back in Azeroth. ;Items * Item Upgrade NPCs, the Voidbinders, are planned to return Bashiok|date=14-Jan-2013 10:00 AM PST}} and have been officially confirmed. * Item Level Upgrades for PvP items. ;Pet battles * and added. ;PvP * Tyrannical Gladiator's gear can be purchased for Honor after 27000 Conquest Points are earned for the season. * The seasonal currency requirement of 27,000 Conquest Points earned will be lifted from weapons. The seasonal currency requirement must always be met to purchase Elite items, though. * Once the seasonal currency requirement is met, players will be able to purchase Tyrannical Gladiator’s gear with Honor Points. * The Conquest Point catch up cap will be introduced. ;Quests * Legendary quests continue. ;Scenarios * New scenarios. 27-Feb-2013 8:00PM}} * Add challenges to scenarios that reward bonuses. References External links ;Official PTR patch notes ;News 5.3.0